Fluttering Minds
by neonnchrome1123
Summary: The Trip. Tommy and Alan after their fourth anniversary. T for sexual content and language. SLASH.


A/N: I doubt there will be anyone reading this, but if so, good for you! And I hope you attempt to write your own story for this movie because it's amazing. Hehe. Hope you like it! This is set right after the four year anniversary.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

…………………………………………..

"Finally. I thought they'd never leave." Alan sighs, sitting on the leather bound couch centered in Peter's living room. Maybe this house sitting thing won't be so bad, the former republican thinks, as his body sinks into the cushions comfortably. Tommy plops down next to him, admiring the view out of the window directly across from his seat.

"You only say that because they were mostly my friends. And how many times have I had to sit through boring book parties talking to people who I can safely assume led a few anti-gay marches in their day?" Tommy scoffs, running his hand over the dead animal skin beneath him. The blond has never really been a big animal rights person, but the thought of slaughtering a cow to make a person comfortable seems a tad gruesome at the moment.

"Yeah well, I've suffered through enough of Michael's detailed stories about his sexual escapades to cancel those parties out." Alan points out, and Tommy nods in reluctant agreement. How Michael still manages to remain close to the couple, no one will ever know. But God knows Alan and Tommy's lives would be drastically different if it weren't for the spunky, overly feminine Michael.

"I can't believe Peter's letting me in his apartment for a week. I was sure the thought of me in his home for a week was nerve-racking, much less me sleeping in his guest room." Tommy's arm slips behind his lover, his hand landing softly on Alan's shoulder as he situates to get comfortable.

"What do you mean? Why would Peter have a problem with you here?" Alan hesitantly accepts Tommy's touch, leaning back, extending his legs over the couch and resting his head against his partner's chest.

"How about the fact that he stops all conversation when I come into the room, not to mention his constant insisting that you move out and head the Tribune? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if I were to disappear suddenly." Tommy finishes sarcastically, while he unknowingly plays with Alan's hair. There's a second long silence, in which Alan tries to figure out exactly how to retaliate. It _is_ all true. Peter is always saying that Alan could be so successful, if only he would release his book, or if only he would stop wasting his time at gay marches and rallies. But surely Peter doesn't want Tommy gone. Peter is Alan's friend, and he wants him to be happy. Right?

"You're just looking into things too much. I'm sure Peter likes you. He's just never been big on emotion." Alan realizes the ridiculousness of his last statement and cringes in embarrassment. But Tommy lets it go, since this isn't exactly the first time this conversation has been had. Both men are ready to relax for a week, not having to worry about cleaning until they get back to their small, disappointing apartment.

"So what are we planning to do with our free time, hmm?" Tommy's voice is low and suggestive, while his mind begs for Alan to pick up the hint. After the romantic gesture that Alan pulled at the engagement party, Tommy has been yearning to thank him somehow. And now that they're finally alone, this is his chance. Luckily Alan sits up quickly, smiling deviously and leaning into Tommy's wanting lips.

"How…" A small kiss. "…about…" Their lips smack. "…this." Alan raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer in either the form of mumbled words or a hungry kiss. "So?"

"I think you're onto something." Tommy pulls on Alan's shirt, connecting their lips and using his other hand to massage the back of the other man's neck. Their tongues sit restlessly in their mouths, awaiting freedom, and when Tommy casually opens his mouth to Alan's, they are liberated. Breath mingles together as both men sit up, leather squeaking, chests bound tightly, and gasps coming frequently. After several minutes of bruising each other's lips, Alan breaks from his lover's mouth to explore his neck, teeth sinking ever so lightly into the creamy skin beneath them. Tommy moans quietly, sending chills up Alan's spine.

"Stop that, you know it drives me crazy." Tommy breathes, knowing that with every kiss and bite at his neck his mind goes spinning out of control.

"Why do you think I do it?" Alan responds with a huge grin as he takes a break from teasing the blond. He runs his hands up Tommy's shirt gently, admiring the smooth skin underneath the tight (gray) fabric. His fingers glide around curiously, until his thumb tenderly makes contact with Tommy's nipple, and a surprised yet delighted moan escapes the activist's lips. Tommy hastily removes his shirt and Alan does the same, creating a pile of colorful clothing on the floor.

After a quick second of staring and innocent touching, Alan practically lunges at Tommy, lying on top of him and forcing the two to lean against the arm rest of the couch. Their lips work together, as their tongues taste each other's mouths like so many times before. Tommy had always thought that after a relationship hit the one year mark, the sex would become boring. But with Alan, he's never found an issue in getting excited. It always seems new, and that aroused knot in his stomach never seems to vanish when he's met with Alan's determined kisses.

Unfortunately, the paranoia in Alan's mind never seems to vanish either. Not even while his lips are mangled with Tommy's, his hands roaming Tommy's body and his legs finding they can't grip hard enough to Tommy's.

"Tommy? Should we be doing this? I mean…having sex in Peter's house? On his couch…nevertheless?" Alan sits up, trying to avoid touching his lover in fear of temptation. Tommy simply sighs in disappointment, glancing at Alan's rising and falling chest like it's a pool of water and he is a thirsty man.

"No. I guess not. I mean, I would, but if you don't want to." Tommy chuckles and summons Alan into his arms, wrapping them lightly around his partner and kissing the top of his head.

"There's always the guest room…" Alan suggests loudly, his shoulders tense, ready to move at any second.

"I knew there was a reason I love you." Both men laugh as they head to the bedroom, falling onto the bed with the anticipation of a lifetime.

"Well thanks. I love you too." Alan plunges Tommy into a kiss, his mind fluttering with happiness that seems like it will never fade.


End file.
